


Panda Lilies

by LoganTheAnimal



Series: Panda Lilies [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korrasami - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Sex, Cheesiness, Come Shot, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Gratuitous Smut, Korrasami - Freeform, NSFW, Omega Verse, Omega!Asami, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganTheAnimal/pseuds/LoganTheAnimal
Summary: Korra is gone on Avatar duties when Asami's birthday approaches - so Asami thinks.





	Panda Lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaeDMagdon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/gifts).



> Asami comes home to a pleasant surprise and discovers that Korra can be much more romantic and thoughtful than even she believed.
> 
> This is my first foray into smut. It's something I swore I'd never do because I didn't feel I could give it the kind of attention that more talented authors can. Since I'm no longer the sketch artist I used to be, I broke my rule for Rae D Magdon's birthday. Raise a glass, everyone (hey, I'm drinking tea...I am behaving myself!).
> 
> As ever, all comments and feedback are welcome. You can follow me on Tumblr @logantheanimal

Asami pulled her Satomobile up the long driveway toward the main part of her family estate. Part of her was happy to be done with work for the day, but coming home tonight to an empty house wasn't easy. Korra had been gone for over a week, chasing down a band of rogue benders that had been causing major issues on the main road between Republic City and Ba Sing Se. Prince Wu, always the one with impeccable timing, had begged Korra to help find them.

_"It'll only be a couple of days," Korra had flashed her most charming lopsided grin as she'd thrown a small pack over her shoulder.  "How hard can it really be?"_

_Asami had given her a stern look, one eyebrow arched.  "Every time you say that, the mission turns into a total disaster.  A couple of days turns into a couple of weeks and you come back looking like Toph dragged you through the swamp the entire time and hit every rock and root she could find."_

_Korra stepped forward and gently took Asami's hips in her hands.  Asami couldn't help but rest her hands on Korra's chest, just below her collarbone, as Korra had given her a slow, loving kiss.  "I'll be fine.  And I'll be back before you know it.  I promise."_

Now, as Asami parked in the massive (and mostly empty) garage, she recalled the moment her mate had extended her glider and flown out the window with perfect clarity.  Korra had shot her one last confident smile.  Her muscles rippled, from her neck to her ankles, as she had turned into the breeze and taken off.  Flying was second nature to her now.  Her body arched into the wind as if it belonged there.  Asami shivered with want at the memory, surprising herself with just how much she missed Korra.

 _At least she has some mode of travel that doesn't lead to crashes every time she leaves the house,_ Asami thought, casting a glance at the empty space where Korra's most recent Satomobile had been.  She climbed out and shut the door, sighing wistfully as she turned to the main walkway toward the massive, ornate front doors.

She trudged up the path toward the stairs almost as if she didn't really want to be home.  She sniffed the air hopefully, only to be discouraged.  She couldn't pick up the slightest trace of her mate's scent.  Even at the palatial estate, Asami could smell Korra from just about anywhere.  In the two years since they'd mated in the Spirit World, each had grown so accustomed to the other that they could locate one another almost telepathically.  The emptiness that hit her nose lanced through her chest.

Korra had never forgotten her birthday.  She'd nearly set the kitchen on fire last year trying to make dinner, but she'd never forgotten.  Asami ascended the stairs to her own front door and rolled the keys around in her hand before finally unlocking the door and walking inside.  She smirked at the memory of walking in, one year ago to the day, to the sounds of a very frustrated alpha muttering curses in the kitchen.  She'd picked up the pace when she noticed smoke in the hallway and stopped to gawk at Korra as she dumped a pan of something unrecognizable on the stove, having pulled it far too late from the oven.

 _At least she was here_ , Asami thought.  The lights had been dimmed but enough of them were on that she was able to navigate without issue.  She locked the door and hung her keys in the box nearby before turning to make her way upstairs.  When she did, something caught her eye.  Something was out of place, but at first she couldn't tell what.  She walked toward the heavy table that stood in the middle of the large foyer, looking for whatever had caught her attention.

 _There_.  A box, one she'd initially mistaken for a book.  Her subconscious had wondered which book she would have left outside her study - likely what had caught her attention in the first place.  As she approached the table, she could see a small card laid on top of it.  She cautiously picked it up and her heart soared when she recognized Korra's distinctive choppy script.

     _To celebrate your 27th, too easy, I thought_  
_Were you expecting a surprise today?  I hope not_

 _To say how much I love you, too hard to express_  
_So with my actions I will try to impress_

 _You are the apple of my eye, you keep my heart's gate_  
_These can't begin to describe my beautiful mate_

 _Our blossoming love is represented by my first gift,_  
_When times are hard, your spirits it can lift_

_(Study)_

The simple poetry brought tears to Asami's eyes.  She lifted the card to her nose and smiled at the hint of Korra's scent.  She had almost forgotten about the box, but when she opened her eyes and spied it again, she opened it and gasped at what she found there.  Fastened to a deep blue choker was a medallion, likely hand-carved from the tusk of a walrus yak.  The symbol was an artistic mesh of Korra's Southern Water Tribe seal and the Sato family's gear seal.  They were mated and already bonded for life, but the gesture was unexpected and so beautiful that Asami's heart fluttered happily.

She looked at the last word on the card and had to think for a moment.  Study? 

As the light went on in her brain, Asami bounded up the stairs to the second floor, made a sharp right turn, and turned into the first room on the right.  The lamp on her desk was turned on (she hadn't left it that way), and halfway into the room she stopped short.  There, on the desk, was a vase that looked like it was formed from volcanic glass.  Standing tall were two distinct flowers, their petals black and white.

Panda lilies.

She slowly stepped forward, stunned beyond words, and reached for the card laid carefully on the desk in front of the vase.

     _These flowers represent my growing love for you_  
_Though these will wilt, my love will always be new_

 _My next gift for you, your favorite treat,_  
_Will remind you how our love is sweet_

_(Sitting room)_

Asami was still aghast at the sight of the extremely rare flowers.  Their presence was meant to show the undying love of the one offering them.  It had been a generation since anyone had gone to Mount Makapu to collect one for a lover; the last time it had been done, it was rumored, a very young Aang had trekked there to gather one for Katara.  Once Asami came back to her senses her emotions went into immediate war with one another.  She was deeply touched, but the flowers were fresh enough that the Avatar must have collected them very recently.  The thought of Korra climbing to the edge of a volcano to get them momentarily made her think, _I'm going to throttle her..._

She re-read the card and smiled before turning and walking out of the study.  In the hallway, she turned left - back the way she came - and strode past the stairs, down the East hallway, and turned into the only room on the left.  The large sitting room would have been easy to hide a gift in but Korra hadn't wanted to hide it.  Next to their favorite lounge sofa, on top of the end table, was a plate of perfectly-done dumplings.  Asami laughed out loud.  This had been what Korra was trying to make last year when she nearly had to employ her waterbending skills for purposes not intended.  She was pretty sure she knew what kind they were, but she was still pleasantly surprised when she raised one to her mouth and bit into it.  Moon peaches.

Now she was beginning to pick up the scent she'd been hoping for since pulling into the driveway.  It was just a hint, and she had no idea how it had been so well-hidden, but a knowing grin spread across her face as she picked up the card that had been placed next to the plate.

     _These dumplings are meant to symbolize the sweetness_  
_Of our love for each other, the utter completeness_

 _The final gift is upstairs, I hope you'll find_  
_Something there that will blow your mind_

 _It symbolizes the strength of my love for you_  
_You'll have it forever, the rest of our lives through_

Though no room was mentioned, Asami knew exactly where she was going.  Tossing one more of the sweet dumplings into her mouth, she turned and walked back to the hallway.  Another left turned her toward the East stairwell at the end of the hall.  She was torn between running full-pelt to get there faster and going slowly to make Korra wonder; she opted for the latter, taking her time ascending to the third floor, making almost no noise at all.  The closer she got, the stronger the scent became, and Asami knew Korra was here.  At the top of the stairs, she paused to take off her heels and padded quietly down the hall.  Off to the left, the door to their bedroom stood just slightly ajar.  A soft glow, unlike the normal lighting in the room, emanated from inside.

Asami stepped inside as if trying to sneak up on Korra.  She stopped suddenly yet again and looked around the room.  Large candles had been lit on nearly every surface near the bed, casting just enough light to see a familiar form leaning against the wall.  She turned to face her mate with a bright smile.

"You thought I forgot," Korra grinned, pushing off the wall and stalking toward her mate slowly.

"I didn't know what to think," Asami admitted.  "But...panda lilies?"

Korra came further into the light, revealing something surprising.  Rather than the predatory expression she normally saw, Korra's face was gentler, kinder - and her movements, somewhat hidden by the shadows, weren't nearly as deliberate as originally thought.  She seemed almost nervous.  She moved as if she hadn't been sure what Asami would think of all of this.  At the mention of the flowers she actually looked sheepish.

"I was here when you talked to Prince Wu.  He can't act to save his life.  Did you really go take care of his issue and have enough time left to go to Mount Makapu?"

"Not really," Korra sighed, stopping her approach.  Her shoulders slumped.  "I wanted to be back last night.  I had this all planned out.  I was gonna leave the necklace in the dining room, then the flowers on the table in the entryway, but everything took longer than I wanted it to.  I didn't even leave Mount Makapu until this morning, and by the time I got back here you were at work.  I wanted to keep you here and make love to you all day -"

Korra's babbling was silenced when Asami closed the short distance between them and kissed her.  It was quick and passionate, but it had the desired effect.  Korra melted into Asami.  Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and Asami could feel the familiar strain of Korra's shaft growing against her hip.

"Mmmmm..." Asami hummed before pulling away.  "Did you let a dragonfly-bunny spirit hitch a ride home, or are you just happy to see me?"

Korra dove back into her mate's lips with a short growl.  She started unbuttoning Asami's jacket, fumbling slightly at first, but her fingers found their way from memory.  Unwilling to give up Korra's mouth, Asami shrugged the jacket off.  She couldn't recall where she'd dropped her shoes.  She pushed the thought aside and kissed her mate back with renewed fervor as Korra's hands moved on to her blouse.  She was certain that one or two buttons would be lost.

When a pair of powerful hands slid across her stomach, around her sides, and along her back to unhook her bra, Asami completely forgot about her blouse.  She peeled it off and cast it aside, then allowed Korra to pull her bra off in what felt like a single motion.  Those blessed hands returned to her quickly, cupping her breasts and thumbing her nipples to almost instant hardness.  Korra walked her back to the bed as one hand ventured South and the zipper on her skirt was yanked down.  Asami's calves met the side of the bed and she immediately sat down and started scooting backwards.

Korra didn't let her get very far.  Her fingers hooked into the seam of Asami's skirt and began peeling it away, along with her panties and stockings.  Once freed from them, Korra tossed them aside and began kissing and licking her way up the inside of her left leg.  At the mid-thigh point she sank to her knees; Asami dropped back onto her elbows and draped her legs over Korra's shoulders.

Korra turned her tongue sideways and Asami wasn't prepared for it.  The first pass added pressure to everything, but it wasn't enough, and Korra seemed to know it.

" _Fuck_ ," Asami breathed.  "What are you..."

She was silenced when the long strokes stopped and Korra's tongue began circling the ring of muscle at her opening.  She'd never done that with her tongue before, but Asami didn't have time to wonder where she learned it.  She fell the rest of the way onto the bed with a gasp.  Within a few seconds, the circles stopped and Korra's wicked tongue traced its way back up to her clit.  Her lips formed a tight seal around it and her tongue flattened, beginning with short, slow strokes. Korra's hands wandered up to Asami's cheast, where they found her breasts again and massaged in time with her tongue.

Asami wanted the feel of Korra's palms on her skin, so she took the opportunity to peel off her sleeves.  As if spurred on by their absence, Korra's tongue picked up speed, lashing Asami's clit mercilessly.  Asami's right hand found its way to Korra's hair, while the left latched onto the arm closest to it.

*     *     *

 

Korra's jaw was beginning to burn.  She could tell by the sounds her mate was making that she was close, so she paid her discomfort no mind and kept up her pace.  Her cock was fully formed by now and her normally baggy pants felt far too constrictive.  She badly wanted to take her pants off - or at least open them - to let it breathe, but she refused to let go of Asami's full breasts.  This was for her lover, and she was determined to deal with whatever discomfort necessary to make sure she fell apart.

Asami's taste was intoxicating.  When she felt her mate's hand grip her head, her cock twitched jealously and her hips jumped involuntarily.  The legs wrapped around her head tensed, although she noticed that Asami was careful not to flex against her head.  Grateful for the consideration, Korra doubled her efforts.  She dragged her palms away and pinched both nipples, earning a series of high-pitched moans that made her entire body rock with a thrusting motion.  With little warning, Asami's release gushed over her chin.  She wanted to dip lower to capture as much as possible, but she knew that abandoning the twitching nub under her tongue right now could potentially ruin her mate's orgasm. 

Asami rocked with her as her orgasm tapered off.  Even as Korra could feel her clit pulse with an aftershock, she was surprised when Asami sat up and pulled her into an aggressive, deep kiss.  There was no gentleness or pretense about it; Asami's tongue drove past Korra's lips and the omega moaned hungrily as her hands began clawing at Korra's shirt.

"Why are you still clothed?"  Asami practically demanded.  She'd torn away from Korra's lips to pull her shirt off, but it wasn't going well.

Korra was much more smooth about it, which was a total change of dynamic.  She was normally the one fumbling and frustrated with clothing.  She grabbed the hem of her shirt and, in a split second, had it flung backwards against the wall.  She was barely aware of Asami pulling her up off the floor.  They connected at the lips again while Korra unwound her breastband.  She definitely noticed when Asami started untying the knot that held her skirt and pants up.  Before she'd finished unwrapping her torso, her pants slid off of her hips and Asami's hands slid under the waistband of her shorts.

"NNNG," Korra grunted, tensing at the dual sensation of her lover's hands gripping her ass and pulling the fabric of her boxers even tighter against her straining cock.  She looked down at Asami's face to see her smirking and biting her lower lip seductively.

That was it.  She kicked her boots and pants off the rest of the way and chased Asami onto the bed, her cock swinging wildly as she went.  Asami caught her off-guard and flipped her onto her back, swung a leg over and straddled her, pinning her.

Korra looked at her in shock.  "How did we end up like this?"

Asami smiled down at her and leaned in for a soft kiss.  She shifted her hips just enough for Korra to feel the warmth and wetness of her pussy.  Korra's hips jerked against the motion even as Asami kept moving, spreading the remnants of her release across the underside of Korra's shaft.

"Someone's a little eager," Asami remarked.

Every muscle in Korra's body strained with the effort of not bucking Asami off of her and taking control of the situation.  "Says the woman who couldn't stand the fact that I was still dressed just a minute ago," Korra growled, her words coming out in a rush.

"What in the name of all the Spirits possessed you to go get panda lilies?"  Asami challenged.

Korra was sure her face was turning blue by now and she stared, dumbfounded, at her lover.  "I...HMPF..." she groaned loudly, "I thought it would be...HURK...romantic!"

"You didn't think it would be dangerous?"

 _More dangerous than this?_   Korra thought, slowly losing the battle of wills.  Her legs bent and her toes curled into the bedspread. 

 

*     *     *

 

Asami was going insane with the desire to end their torment, but while they were on a streak of trying new things, she wanted to see how far she could push Korra before she snapped.  The pressure of her mate's shaft against her clit helped, but it wasn't quite enough - though she was certain that Korra was twice as desperate as she was by now.  Her mate was breathing in short, ragged gasps, at times holding her breath for so long that Asami wasn't sure whether to be impressed or worried.

After a particularly long stroke, Korra growled and grabbed her thighs, laying bare the final threads of her control.  Asami finally decided to have mercy on her.  She reached down to position the dripping head of Korra's cock against her entrance and began sinking onto it, relieved at the sensation of the stretch as the throbbing head popped through the ring of muscle that Korra's talented tongue had so easily manipulated moments before. 

Asami had been thoroughly soaked.  It made the process easier, but still required some adjustment.  The expression on Korra's face was worth it.  Asami could have gone faster; she carefully controlled her pace to savor the moment while she could.  It wouldn't be long before she had no control over this.  When the last inch slipped inside, Asami relaxed for a moment, resting her full weight on Korra's pelvis.  Korra's eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp while her breathing evened out.

She gave her mate a chance to gather her wits before lifting herself halfway off of her shaft.  This time she bore down, forcing herself back onto it as quickly as she could.  That got Korra's attention.  A growl rumbled low in her throat and her hands gripped the omega's hips.  Asami began to ride her at a steady pace, leaning forward just enough to stroke Korra's stomach.  The rise-and-fall had coaxed her to begin thrusting to meet Asami's hips, causing Korra's abdominal muscles to tense again.  Asami enjoyed the feel of her mate's strength, barely contained, under her palms.

It wasn't long before Asami was hardly doing any work.  Korra's thrusts had become powerful enough that Asami rested her hands on the bed and gave up her control.  On every upward thrust she clenched her muscles around Korra's cock, slowing the deep strokes by a fraction of a second and forcing the head to drag against that sweet spot on her front wall every time Korra retreated.  Asami grabbed the back of her lover's head and pulled her into a deep kiss, one that Korra used to her advantage.

It wasn't entirely unexpected.  Korra's alpha instincts often took over no matter how she tried to allow Asami to take the lead.  Asami yelped as Korra flipped them over in one fluid motion, the motion of her hips never faltering.  Once their positions were reversed, Korra held nothing back.  She threaded her arms through Asami's knees and planted her hands on the bed near her waist, giving her added leverage and pinning her mate's knees to her chest.  Asami latched onto the backs of Korra's arms, bracing herself for what she knew was coming.

Korra didn't disappoint.  She began fucking Asami as fast and as hard as she could, falling into a brutal rut that Asami knew she wouldn't be able to stop.  This time was slightly different; Korra had never pinned her quite like this, and the position put more pressure than she'd believed possible on all the right places.  The familiar sensation of Korra's cock bottoming out on every stroke was amplified in this position.  Asami's moans rapidly escalated to open cries as she felt the start of Korra's knot breach her opening for the first time.

The next few strokes dragged Korra's newly-formed knot in and out, causing a few flashes of pain, but Korra caught on quickly.  She drove forward one more time and forced herself to stay inside her lover as her knot formed more quickly than either of them could recall it ever having done before.  She couldn't completely stay still - her hips continued to drive forward, putting the most perfect kind of rhythmic pressure on Asami's clit without forcing her to relinquish her hold.  The first warmth of a budding release was lit in Asami's belly as her muscles closed around the outside of Korra's knot and molded deliciously around it.  When Korra gave a few short thrusts to keep up the pressure, Asami dug her fingernails into her triceps and raised her hips into her alpha's body.

Korra never broke eye contact.  Her face contorted with the intensity of what she was feeling and her back arched as she neared the edge, but she kept her eyes locked on Asami's.  For her part, Asami couldn't stop herself.  She screwed her eyes shut and threw her head backwards into the mattress and screamed Korra's name as her release broke over her shivering body.

She felt Korra tipping over right along with her.  The knot that tested the limits of her inner walls throbbed heavily as Korra exploded, pouring heavy streams of come into her mate, beginning the long cycle of release for both of them.

Asami had never heard Korra scream herself hoarse like this before.  She gave quick thrusts with each pulse of warmth, and the movements dragged against Asami's clit, dragging out her orgasm well beyond what it ordinarily would have been.  Every spasm that tore through her drew more from Korra, renewing her release.  Coming while tied always lasted longer, but this was much more intense.  Asami wasn't sure how much more she could take before she passed out when Korra collapsed forward onto her elbows.  She was still thrusting weakly and Asami could feel her knot pulsing, but it didn't last much longer.  Her hips finally stilled and Asami felt contentedly full.  She wrapped her freed legs around Korra's hips and settled in.

Korra kissed the patch of skin between Asami's breasts and slowly made her way up to her mating mark.  As she sealed her lips around it and sucked lightly, Asami rippled with a smaller release.  Korra lifted off of her mate's throat as her cock responded with another pulse of come.

It was then that Asami saw it - tears were streaming down Korra's face.  That had never happened before, either.  Asami reached up and gently wiped them away before pulling her into a long, luxurious kiss.  They broke for air, and Korra quietly stared into Asami's eyes again.

"What was this all about?" Asami whispered, catching another tear with her thumb.

"You," Korra finally choked.  "You're so beautiful, Asami.  Sometimes I wonder what you could possibly see in me." 

Asami's brow furrowed at her last words.  Korra was rarely this unsure of herself.  Asami knew she doubted herself (she did still have issues stemming from her fight with the Red Lotus), but this was the first time it had affected her in the midst of a tender moment like this.  As far as she knew, anyway.

"I love you," Asami breathed.  She stroked Korra's face and kissed her forehead as if willing the action to be proof.  "That will never change."

"I...oh..." Korra stopped mid-syllable.  It hit so fast that she didn't have time to reach Asami's clit.  Her back bowed again and she groaned as she came again more powerfully than she expected.  Her cock spilled several more jets of come into her mate while she dropped her forehead onto Asami's shoulder.

When Korra spread her palm over the slight swell of Asami's very full lower belly, Asami giggled at her.  "This never gets old," she chuckled.  She picked her head up and gazed into Asami's face again.  "I love you, too."

Yet again, Asami felt her knot swell with pressure.  This time Korra took notice.  Her hand ventured South and rolled her lover's overstimulated clit under her fingers.  Asami came with her, more softly but still very enjoyable.  It was the perfect end to a trying day.

"Happy birthday," Korra whispered, kissing her softly.

**Author's Note:**

> In the spirit of full disclosure, the poetry was based on something I helped my brother do for his wife about five years ago. He needed something unique and together, we came up with something much like what Korra did here. To this day nobody has told her that I helped him with that project (and I sure as hell never will). I changed little pieces here and there to fit the story and the 'verse more accurately. 
> 
> I can't really see Korra spending a lot of time writing poetry, but if she ever did, I think it would be every bit as cheesy as what's here.
> 
> (I also borrowed the appearance of the flowers from the outline of my firefighter AU, "Flashover". The next chapter on that will be posted soon.)


End file.
